Ben 10: Unlocked
Ben 10: Unlocked is set where Ben Tennyson is 19 years old, three years after Ultimate Alien. Here he now has affiliations with the government, is a full-fledged Plumber, and deals with problems on space as well as Earth, protecting the whole universe. Plot In Ben 10: Unlocked, Ben is 19 years old and has his third Omnitrix confirmed to have been requested by Ben to look just like the Ultimatrix from when he was 16. Gwen, on the other hand, rarely appears, and only appeared in the first episode on the first season. However, she does reappear in the start of the second season, in the episode Scannin' for Aliens. Kevin, as told by Ben, disappeared at an intense fight in the past year, and so thought that he was dead, however, he mysteriouly appears in the start of the third season, in the episode Global Warming. Grandpa Max makes brief appearances this time. Since the story focuses more on Ben has unlocked the Master Control, enabling him to transform into any alien anytime. His temporary headquarters is at Mount Rushmore (the same headquarters of Ben 10,000 in the alternate timestream), and is due to move to Bellwood, where his headquarters (in Ben 10,000 Returns) was being constructed. Ben is no longer the only superhero with an Omnitrix. He also has by his side Drake Corosoy and Robert Amison, who also got Omnitrixes from space. Ben trains them using a simulator to create an artificial city. Soon he meets Natep, a Galvan who happens to be an associate of Azmuth. As Ben finds out, he was the one who sent the Omnitrixes which Drake and Robert picked up. He then goes to space with him and meets Orelis, which was the person who risked her life to find DNA for the Codon Stream of the Omnitrix. Then he battles various villains in space, and returns to Earth with a more major role. He has fought many villains, such as Praxiss, a Sluggian. Unlike Vilgax, he is not super-strong, however, his extreme smarts and gadgets make up for it. He also has fought the father of Vilgax, Gaxvil, and also fought the real Zombozo, who turns out to be an alien (a Citrakayah). He then meets many more characters and scans more aliens, such as Naine, who also has an Omnitrix herself, and could become an Ultimate version of herself, just like Ultimate Ben. In fact, Ben wanted to know how to access his Ultimate form, as he doesn't know it yet. Starting from Ben's Birthday in Season 4, Ben Tennyson is now 20 years old. Ben's story will continue as he eventually will fight a new threat, Mafyozo, as well as Kosme, returning to be the new main antagonist in the series. The fifth season of Unlocked is now renamed as Ultimate Legacy. The main antagonist is a powerful alien named Klaxon, and most of the episode's events were caused by him. Eventually, after Klaxon's "defeat", Ben meets alien students from the Savior Institute, and now they are cooperating with Ben to fight against another new threat, Starax. Klaxon surprisingly returns helping Starax in his plans. One of his plans was to destroy the Naljian Hourglass, which was said to hold all parallel worlds in place, and if destroyed, could cause ruptures in the worlds. While Klaxon's plan to permanently destroy realities failed for the Naljian Replacement Cube was successfully placed, he managed to escape using Starax's device. After this, Klaxon teams up with a team of supervillains from a parallel world, comprising of an alternate version of Vilgax, Praxiss and Kosme. Meanwhile, Ray manages to escape from where Paradox and him got trapped one time, and "frees" Kosme, where they team up with the others. Ben then ends up losing the Ultimatrix to a new vilain. Not much detail can be given. Episodes Main article: List of Ben 10: Unlocked episodes '' Characters Protagonists *Ben Tennyson *Drake Corosoy *Robert Amison *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Ethan Levin *Julie Yamamoto Supporting Characters *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright *Natep *Orelis In *Jett *Naine *Professor Paradox *Ship *Auria *Zex *Fr'aight *Stoncryst *U-takk *Maureen *Marielle *Lorenzo Alternate Versions of Ben *Ben 10,000 (36) *Ben 10,000 (63) Antagonists Main Antagonists Those who became main archenemies of Ben are listed. *Praxiss A26 *Kosme *Klaxon *Starax Other Antagonists *Poundtobit *Gaxvil *Othervillain *Sillic *Netendon *Exon *Achcet *Fluidd *Aureax *Vomit Mayhemme *Te'rify *Crykit *M'ercur *Lectro *Voltagg *Genus *Lac'qui *Dr. Animo *Helionites *Kraab *Sevenseven *DNAlien *Circus Freak Trio *Hex *Gylgax *Vilgax *Julie Yamamoto (alternate version) *Orelis (alternate version) *Spyd Markk *Aggyllyt *Aliyah Neur *Jon Neur *The Mummy *Zyzzyva *Raxiss *Intranet *Diril Zombozo *Zombozo *Mafyozo *Lai'ar *Diana Omnitrix Aliens All of the aliens that have appeared from the start of the original series up to Ultimate Alien have appeared, including: *Spotlight *Timebomb *Transportal *Aureate *Sunflare *Sandbox *Toepick *Shellhead *Snakepit *Atomix *Wormhole *Powerpull *Benzex *Watervapor *Benauria *Benkrakken *Rocks *Squidstrictor *Gasball *Spikescattered *Plasmaback *Windfan *Rockus *Smallfry *Energrid *Thunderstruck *Bugsuck *Weaponeer *Limbsix *Desertguana *Scopeglass *Optick *Havokbeast *Filthbeast *Gasball *Redsmacker *Dark Matter *Retrograde *Lapwing *Fiercecat *Splitseconds *Sickleslasher *Smokescreen *Reflector *Boombox *Airsnout *Uplink *Wiretap *Ionice *Latchkey *Airraid *Burrower *Spintop *Shotgun *Blastosphere *Bombshell *Pyrodragon *Giantdroid *Goldsmith *Benraye *Mirror Maker *Benmarielle *Standstill *XS *SKP *Adaptor Ultimates *Ultimate Spotlight *Ultimate Fourarms *Ultimate Diamondhead *Ultimate Wormhole *Ultimate Fasttrack *Ultimate Nanomech *Ultimate Jetray *Ultimate Eye Guy *Ultimate Plasmaback *Ultimate Windfan *Ultimate Rockus *Ultimate ChamAlien *Ultimate Upgrade *Ultimate Buzzshock *Ultimate Heatblast *Ultimate Rath *Ultimate Armodrillo *Ultimate Spitter *Ultimate Magnetude *Ultimate XLR8 *Ultimate Benvicktor *Ultimate Lodestar *Ultimate Stinkfly *Ultimate NRG *Ultimate Fasttrack *Ultimate AmpFibian *Ultimate Wildvine *Ultimate Spitter *Ultimate Articguana *Ultimate Boombox *Ultimate Atomix *Ultimate Brainstorm *Ultimate Chromastone *Ultimate Goop *Ultimate Sandbox *Ultimate Toepick *Ultimate Upchuck *Ultimate Benwolf *Ultimate Sickleslasher *Ultimate Smokescreen *Ultimate Timebomb *Ultimate Shotgun *Ultimate Alien X *Ultimate Bombshell *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Pyrodragon *Ultimate Mirror Maker *Ultimate Benraye *Ultimate Goldsmith *Ultimate Adaptor Trivia *The number 10, just like in the original series, has much significance in this series. Ben fought ten villains in Tens Battle Pt. 2, just like in Ben 10 vs. Negative 10 Pt. 2. Also, ten new aliens appeared in the first episode. *Ben 10,000 (in Ultimate Alien) makes various reappearances in this series, such as in ''Ben 10,000: Back Again, The Ultimate Battle (where he is 63), Universal Attack Pt. 1, Pt. 2 and Pt. 3. *The opening theme has changed slightly in each season. *Here, the Ultimatrix, thought to be destroyed in The Ultimate Enemy, reappears with Ben. However, it is actually the third Omnitrix of Azmuth, which Ben requested a change of appearance somewhat. It functions just like the Ultimatrix, and seems that this Ultimatrix has been locked access to the Ultimates, till Natep unlocked it. *Unlocked has been renamed Ultimate Legacy for Season 5. Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Category:Ben 10: Unlocked Category:Series